Rise of a New Evil
by RosettaStone123
Summary: 5 years have passed since the war ended, the Wizarding World is finally at peace and Hermione and Fleur are finally together but a new threat is about to enter their lives and with it comes the only thing that could separate them. Death. Will their relationship survive? Or will one of them be lost in the struggle to protect everything they hold dear?


She had been the only one to see it coming and now she was lying on the floor clutching her torso as everything around her descended into chaos. Blood was staining her fingers as it seeped through the rips in her shirt, creating a nasty red pool beneath her prone body as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

What the hell had she been hit with?

Her line of sight was suddenly consumed with blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes; she could see that the person hovering above her was talking but she couldn't hear anything. The muscles in her chest and stomach began to spasm painfully forcing her to grit her teeth and clench her jaw.

This wasn't good.

* * *

No one had seen it coming but out of nowhere a jet of purple light had shot through the crowd full intending to collide with the back of Harry Potter. The raven haired, lightning bolt scarred young man turned just in time to catch a glimpse of the curse before his best friend pushed him out of harms way.

Staggering a few steps, he dropped his glass of champagne and as the glass smashed against the dried earth Ron stepped away from Luna and Ginny to catch him before he fell. Quickly regaining his footing his attention snapped to the form of Hermione Granger lying limp on the ground, bleeding profusely from an array of wounds.

"Ermione!" screamed Fleur Delacour as she pushed her way through the stunned crowd to get to her injured lover. The French witch dropped to her knees, her beautiful pale blue dress becoming stained with Hermione's blood as she pulled the bushy haired brunette into her arms.

Looking in the general direction of where the curse had come from, Harry watched as various guests: Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom ran towards the woods with their wands drawn and the intention to find whoever had tried to injure Harry and hurt Hermione.

"Get her inside!" ordered Professor McGonagall as she busied herself with organizing the remaining guests as other members of the Weasley clan did a quick check of the perimeter.

"Ginny help Fleur get Hermione into the house, Luna I need you to get all of your medical supplies and help Hermione. Ron stay with me we need to make sure everyone's alright and that we have no other intruders" barked Harry. The girls quickly jumped into action, Ginny rushed over to Fleur as Luna apparated on the spot.

Catching one last glance at Hermione before the girls took her away Harry's heart broke with the knowledge that Hermione was hurt because of him once again and if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Easing Hermione onto the bed that she had been sharing with Fleur in the Weasley's house, Fleur quickly slid the buttons of Hermione's shirt out of their respective holes to reveal the horrible wounds the marred her lovers body. Blood was rushing out from the tears in her skin and needed to be stopped before Hermione died of blood loss.

This wasn't the first time Fleur had seen Hermione so badly injured but it certainly didn't make it any less unbearable to know that the brunette could very well be dying beneath her fingers.

"I need somezing to stop ze bleeding" stated the blonde haired Veela as she applied pressure to the deepest wound that stretched from Hermione's right hip to the edge of her bloodied bra. Ginny quickly produced some clean kitchen towels which they both folded up and used as pads to cover the wounds and apply pressure.

A strangled cry of pain escaped from the barely conscious brunette as the pressure aggravated her wounds. Ginny watched as Fleur cast a tormented look at the pained brunette; it didn't take a genius to guess that seeing Hermione like this hurt the Veela almost as much as the curse had hurt Hermione.

Even though she would never wish such pain on anyone, especially Hermione, Ginny couldn't help but be thankful that the brunette had once again done an incredibly selfless act and had protected Harry from being hurt. To have seen Harry this way…she didn't think she could bare it.

The sound of 'popping' alerted both Ginny and Fleur to Luna's return and quickly enough the former Ravenclaw entered the room carrying medical supplies.

"Ginny, Fleur I'm going to need you to leave, this isn't going to be a pretty sight" asked Luna as she walked around Fleur to put everything on the side table next to the double bed. The Veela frowned in defiance.

"I am not leaving and don't you dare try to make me Luna" stated Fleur as she sat on the edge of the bed and continued to apply pressure to Hermione's wounds. Glancing at each other Luna shook her head at Ginny before the red head departed from the room, closing the door behind her.

Inhaling deeply before exhaling Luna prepared herself for the task at hand. A task she had hoped she would never have to repeat and yet here she was again.


End file.
